1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a cover to be worn over a cleated shoe, so that neither cleats nor floors will be damaged.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Protective covers for mitigating damage, as to floor surfaces, from cleats are known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,603, issued on May 28, 1974 to Mallard S. Goodman, discloses a cover having a sole and cords or straps for tying around the cleated shoe. In an alternative embodiment, the sole comprises a deformable upper layer bonded to a more rigid layer, cleats seating in depressions formed in the deformable layer.
Attachment of right and left sides of upper portions of a protector by overlying patches of hook and loop material is seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,314,412 and 5,014,448, issued respectively to Blair V. Anderson et el. on Feb. 9, 1982, and to Michael A. Perrone on May 14, 1991. The upper portion disclosed by Anderson et el. partially encloses the heel, and attaches to its sole along a single, unrelieved line on each side, both characteristics being unlike the present invention. The Perrone invention provides a rear wall enclosing the heel, and the upper is formed from a single piece of material continuously attached to the sole along a line of contact therewith.
Other shoe protectors are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4.484,398, issued to Boyd G. Goodwin et el. on Nov. 27, 1984, and 5,070,631, issued to James R. Fenton on Dec. 10, 1991. The protector of each respective patent lacks an upper portion and a two layered, deformable sole, and the protector of Goodwin et al. lacks an upper portion.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.